zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Wrapped Bitcoin (WBTC)
Basics * BitGo is releasing an ERC20 stablecoin that is pegged to the value of Bitcoin, Wrapped Bitcoin (WBTC); the Ethereum based coin will be backed by 1WBTC:1BTC peg; every Bitcoin will be accounted for on a dashboard displaying addresses and balances, and users will be able to verify each Bitcoin held in custody on the blockchain via Etherscan * Is live (5-2-2019) on Ethereum as an ERC20 token under the $WBTC ticker. It already counts 72 BTC in custody (Bitgo holds them, verifiable onchain) and an equivalent amount of minted WBTC is being traded on various decentralized exchanges against ERC20 pairs. * It's clearly not as 'pure' as the real BTC, with the collateral being centrally custodied and minted, requiring KYC/AML and the whole project being governed by a DAO of industry partners, but the use cases for BTC grow exponentially, now that it can also live synthetically on Ethereum, and open finance gets a lot more liquidity to build upon. WBTC vs tBTC * From the Token Economy newsletter: "Trustless BTC on Ethereum. tBTC is just like WBTC, but doesn't require any centralizing, censorable features (aside from having only one oracle for the price-feed for now). So in reality, it's nothing like WBTC, as it is also fully redeemable in a trustless way." Following comes from DeFi Rate: "WBTC Benefits Given that TBTC spec was only released last week (8-2019), WBTC’s biggest benefit is the first-mover advantage. WBTC has already amassed nearly 600 BTC along with its recent integration into Compound Finance. With this, investors can now borrow or lend WBTC in an entirely trustless manner. In addition, unlike TBTC, the WBTC system is rather robust allowing any deposit size with minimal lock-up periods. WBTC Drawbacks First and foremost, users looking to mint or redeem WBTC must pass KYC/AML. While KYC/AML is not a bad thing, having this requirement does add friction to the system and can draw some critiques from the crypto community. It is important to note that while users who wish to mint or burn WBTC through merchants and custodians must pass KYC/AML, users are still able to transact and hold WBTC without KYC/AML once it is in circulation. The last major drawback is the system’s reliance on the consortium model. Users will have to trust a handful of crypto institutions to mint, burn, and custody the tokens. While no single institution controls the entire system, the consortium model does not completely fill the core values of crypto and decentralized architectures. TBTC Benefits The biggest benefit to TBTC over WBTC is the elimination of trust within the overarching system. Rather than relying on merchants and custodians, TBTC relies on math and game theory (i.e. incentives) to drive the ecosystem. With this, users looking to mint TBTC or redeem BTC do not have to complete KYC and AML as the entire process is executed in a trustless and pseudonymous manner. TBTC Drawbacks The TBTC spec was released early last week and is still in the early phases of development. As such, many of these drawbacks generally derive from the fact that the system is untested and hasn’t had the opportunity to mature yet. Regardless, the biggest drawback for TBTC is the 6-month lock-up requirement and the strict limitations on Bitcoin deposit sizes. As it stands today, users who wish to mint TBTC by locking BTC can only do so in intervals of 1 BTC. Therefore, anyone looking to mint multiple BTC must go through the minting process multiple times. Moreover, this strict deposit requirement creates fairly high capital requirements as anyone with <1BTC is unable to participate. Conclusion While both TBTC and WBTC both offer highly transparent systems with verifiable on-chain reserves, each system has its trade-offs. It is important to note that TBTC is not live yet (8-2019) and is still in testing phases, but it will be interesting to see how these two assets continue to evolve over the coming years. If you’re interested in getting a full understanding of the TBTC or WBTC system, you can review the official tBTC spec here and the wBTC website and whitepaper here." Again, all the above came from DeFi Rate. Projects who participate * Initiated by Kyber Network, REN and BitGo and followed by Set, Kyber Swap, Airswap, Compound, , DDEX, Maker, Dolomite, OmiseGo, Dharma, Prycto, IDEX, Gnosis, RadarRelay, Blockfolio, SwitcheoNetwork, bZx, Gopax, Loopring, EthFinex, dYdY, imToken, CoinGecko, Hydro, Uniswap, The Ocean, Nuo, HitBTC, Grapefruit Trading, REUM, BambooRelay Category:Coins/Tokens